uke kanda begone!
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: being tired of being called an uke kanda puts matters into his own hands and decides to prove the two wrong: lavi and allen lame title, close enough summary. pairing: kandaxallen,lavi Just part I


**A/N: **I kinda a wrote it partly because I got tired of seeing Kanda as the uke while on the other hand I needed to satisfy my retarded mind. I just don't understand. How can people ever imagine Kanda as the uke **SO MUCH**!? A 19 yr old over powered by 15? NEVA!! (well maybe I get SOME reasons, but…) Is it because he looks like a girl whenever he's fucked? Or do you just like putting him on the spot? Lol, a well, enjoy this cause I'm not good w/ this stuff.

**Warning: **BL, (not sure if it's **shonen-ai** or **yaoi** until later (maybe)), um… **language** sort of… (jeez having a hard time with this.) Also attempts of real life surroundings? Also **bad grammar**. Yup, I ain't spell checking cause if I reread the fic I'll hate it and never submit it. So if you hate this stuff and blah, blah, blah you need to leave **NOW**. **I don't want to hear you complaining. **

**Pairing: **(It's called Yullen isn't it?) KandaxAllen, does KandaxLavi have a special name too? (Yuvi sounds kinda gay doesn't it? And so does Landa XD) KandaxAllen, Lavi I hope I don't make Kanda sound like a total whore for giving him both. Face it. They all belong together!

**Explanation: **'Kay, 'bout the 'real life' things. I was just saying that this will actually take place in high school (kinda like those cute chibi episodes ya know?) when Kanda's the transfer and Allen and Lavi are already attending. Due to this the ages will have to be changed slightly considering Kanda's old enough to be in college. Heh, you guys can pick their ages.

…

Kanda could tell that his life was not going for him. Considering he was forced to move to a stupid-ass school and attend actual classes provided for learning, having to sit on his butt all day hearing things he knew he didn't need later on. But this had to be done because of training so… he'd have to endure until they felt he was better enough to return to the order. And of _course_ the stupid bean sprout had to be stationed here too along with that annoying rabbit, Lavi. _Oh God, how could you do this… _

Though, after the few weeks of actually getting to know them, he found that he could tolerate them. At least tolerate them enough to become sexually active with them. Yes, yes his first act against God and it had to be sex before marriage and with two **guys**. Broken **two **rules from **one **freakin' action. This wasn't as light as stealing, but broke two of the most important. He scowled as he could only imagine what God was thinking right now. _Well forget you! That's what you get for sending me here dammit! _

The class ended and Kanda had no realization until he noticed how everyone was staring at him while he talked to himself. They could almost see the evil aura coming from him. The dark haired boy sat up and growled before gathering his books and shoving everyone out the way to get to his next class. And of course it was the class he hated the most. The boy always took his time before entering this class because every time he did he was greeted and tackled with a hug. A small amount of wind escaped him as he was attacked, but he quickly stood up straight so as to not disgrace himself. Being _near _him was enough of a disgrace. "YUUUU-CHAAN!" Lavi sang, laughing when he heard the regularly scowl that emitted from him each time. "How's your day been goin'!?"

"Get **off **me stupid rabbit!"

Lavi puckered his lips, "Damn you, never calling me by my name. How is _that _nice?"

"Fuck you." The red head reluctantly released him, allowing the angered boy to head towards his seat.

A few minutes later Lavi followed bringing another white haired companion. "Allen-kun. Kanda was being mean to me!"

Kanda glared out the window, "Why do you have to bring this nonsense to my desk!?"

Allen's eyes narrowed, "I _hope _you were talking about the _conversation_."

"And what if I wasn't? Maybe I was talking about a bean sprout too."

"Bastard! Don't be starting something!!"

"I wasn't 'starting' anything!" Kanda met the clown's heated eyes as the glare between each other felt like it melted the atmosphere.

Lavi laughed awkwardly, "Now, now…"

Allen ran a hand through his silver hair as he backed away, "Whatever. It just means…" He smirked, bringing his face close enough that it seemed kissable, "it just means no kiss for you today."

_How dare you! _"Fine! I can live without it!" The younger shot back, covering his ears.

The two drew back, leaving Kanda to linger in his homicidal state, "Hey what do you mean?" Lavi asked, putting his hands to his hips, "Kiss him? He'd much prefer mine instead!"

"What? Never, he's mine! Your lucky I even let you have a _piece _of him!"

"No, he's mine!"

Kanda reluctantly burst back into the conversation to protect his dignity, "I'm **neither**!! **I **don't belong to **anyone**! I'm the freakin' seme!"

The two laughed at their superior and even taking it over board by falling to the floor, "What? Who said _you _were?"

His anger froze a little, but never affect his look, "Who else would it be?"

"Uh, _me_!" The two replied together, even laughing at each other when they knew they were on the same page.

"Wh-what!? How could I **ever** be lesser than you two!? Especially if it's something as minor as a fuck!?"

"Heh, calm down, Yu. Everyone can hear you." Lavi smirked, laughing at all of the staring classmates. "Yu's so cute when he's mad!" Several girls laughed and said boy wanted so much to bring out his Mugen, (sp) but of course Komui had to be a douche and force him to leave it in his dorm room just in case someone pissed him off so much he'd kill them. He couldn't stand the fact that he was being mocked for claiming he was superior. He _was_. Bakanda wasn't so low though as to 'prove' he was strong because he was sure everyone-well-the two idiots knew he was. The others probably just thought he was putting on an act. _God… _

A thin, middle aged women walked into the classroom and slammed her books onto her desk, "Okay, partner up! We're doing an experiment today!" This women, Mr. T (they weren't allowed to use her full name under mysterious reasons), was known for her habit of getting right to the point while she taught. She didn't tolerate mess from any student and it was pretty hard to enjoy her company even when she was kept to herself.

"Awe, damn." Kanda knew he should have just stormed out dramatically. He looked behind him to see the two younger boys smirking back at him. He felt the atmosphere crumble right then. There was no escaping them. No one else would partner up with him because of those two.

When they were able to move Allen and Lavi walked up to him casually, pulling up the closest desks and chairs, "'Sup, Yu!"

"Ah Kanda you look so happy to see us!"

Because the red head was blocking his view of the window, Kanda as forced to stare up at the boring scientific posters at the front. "Leave me alone."

"You just never enjoy life do you?"

"Not with you two stalking me." He replied coldly.

"Ah, come on." Allen placed a hand on the raven head's thigh, "You know you like it."

"Don't touch me!" He forced the comment to stay in his teeth so the others wouldn't hear.

"Why?" Lavi whined, also making a move towards his crotch. The two smirked devilishly as Kanda tried to keep his face from distorting. He flinched often as the two felt him up and all he could do was curse at himself for letting them do it. They both knew the older teen couldn't resist him no matter how much he claimed he 'hated' them. Allen's hand wondered up further while Lavi stayed in place making shapes on his pants knowing that somehow his light touch was turning him on. The clown's tugged on the boy's belt which made Kanda more alert, glaring at the white haired boy murderously. He couldn't say it, keeping his mouth sealed just in case a lustful noise escaped his swollen lips without permission. He just gave him the look and Allen was very amused with it.

"Ahh, Kanda." He whispered, "Why do you look so mad? We can both tell you like it." He chuckled lightly when a shade of pink covered his cheeks, "Uke Kanda. Ya see it Lavi?" He replied cheerfully.

"Haha, I sure do!"

_Damn them! Thinking this is some kind of game-curse them! _He forced his hands to grab both of the boy's wrist and he hated how they wanted so much to dangle back to his sides to let an erection take over. "Stop… touching-me." He growled. His arms had no will to obey him so he took the liberty of forcing himself off of his heated seat. His legs wobbled slightly and he slammed his hands onto his desk to keep himself upright. Only a few people looked this time since he didn't make so much as a _thunk! _when he stood. The teen gathered up his books and headed for the door, "I'm sick. I'm going to the bathroom." He ordered, slamming the door shut behind him. Of course it's not like he lied. He did go to the bathroom and he felt sick because of those two idiots touching him with their filthy hands. He needed relief, but not in the way that the other two did. He needed air and the only place he could really go without being noticed by anyone else was a private stall. Kanda felt to the toilet seat and sighed heavily, ignoring the ache that his ass was feeling for being neglected. The air conditioning helped cool is hot head and when he made sure that his face no longer showed that disgusting pink and was sure no other lustful thoughts rang randomly in his head he walked out and headed for the cafeteria. It wasn't crowded yet because classes were still going, but there was still a large amount of kids there because of their free period.

Kanda sat the furthest away and enjoyed the beautiful scenery through the huge tented window just across the room. The atmosphere was calmer because of this and it really helped to forget everything else. He couldn't care too much of what he thought about and therefore could not remember most of the things he did when he looked out the window, but all he knew was that he was incredibly bored and wanted no more than to get back to his room and sulk. But of course he still had half of the day to go before school ended and one more class with Lavi. At least it was just _one_, but thinking about it made him irritated and send another chilling aura of hatred around the huge room. _Uke… never. _

"Uh, hey, Yu?" He didn't have to look up (nor did he want to) to know that the voice belonged to Lavi. "Are you okay?"

"Tsk. What do you _think_?"

"Are you still mad about that? You should just accept it 'cause you know it's true."

"It is _not_!"

Lavi laughed awkwardly, putting his hands up in front of him, "Whoa, whoa…"

Yu finally took the time to glare up at him, "Go away. I don't even want to _see _you or that bastard bean. You ignorant lit-," He paused seeing the younger's face turn arrogant, "What the hell are you staring at, rabbit?"

"Well…" Lavi leaned down, putting a hand on Yu's-who tried to pull away, but was caught-and smirked gently, "if you're so sure about this, why don't you _show _me?"

He narrowed his eyes, "…Hell no."

Lavi was persisted and knew he'd win. The boy sighed sarcastically and folded his arms, "Ahh, then I will forever think of you as an uke… _liar_."

"I am not-!"

"Then _prove_ it." Kanda growled and hated that look across the other's face. He knew there was _no _way he'd show affection it in a public place like this so he stood up and stomped out of the lunchroom, Lavi following close behind. "Ah, come on! Did I make you mad _again_!?" The rabbit laughed.

"Shut up! I'm thinking."

"Hm? 'Bout what? Whether you'd fuck me against a wall or if you'd take me to your room?"

"Would you quit it with that!?"

"Why? I thought you were going to prove to me you weren't an uke?"

_Dammit. _"I don't have to prove it to you…"

"So you're admitting you _can't _show me?"

_Dammit!! _Kanda cussed as he spun around and slammed the boy against the wall. He balled a handful of Lavi's shirt in his fist. _I swear I'll kill him! No one's around. I will-!_

"What're you gonna do, Yu?" Despite his violence Lavi kept his smirk. He was still winning, "You can't kill me. I know how much you wanna prove it. You don't want me dieing knowing you're a-"

"Don't. Say. It."

"Say what? An…"

"I swear-," Kanda could not win. And he knew he couldn't once Lavi opened his mouth for the last time. He hated the fact that he was so aggravated by the fact that the red head was calling him a name. A useless one that made him want to snap his neck. He had to shut him up before he lost his mind. Though he never expected to shut him up like he did. The dark haired teen leaned forward and smashed his lips against the others. It was an action he wasn't used to therefore he was dominated when Lavi forcefully parted his lips, letting his tongue nudge it's way in. Kanda was still losing, having the younger switch positions so that Kanda was the one against the wall. Their lips parted and Lavi gripped the dark haired boy's chin, "You're not proving yourself, Yu." The boy breathed against his neck and talked against his skin, "You gotta work harder for it." How the hell was he gonna do that? He doesn't know how this stuff works. He was one of the worst antisocial people at the order how was he gonna manage sexual intercourse? Kanda let out a staggered breath. Every part of his body froze over when Lavi touched it. The boy was taking him over and he couldn't do anything. "What me to show you how it's done?" As a signal Lavi ran a hand over the older's pair stomach. He had already managed to ruin his school uniform. "Hm…?"

Kanda's face flushed lightly and he tried his best to keep his head to the side so as to get some fresh air, "Idiot. What if someone comes?"

Lavi wrapped his arms around the other's skinny waist, running his cold hands along Kanda's backside. "Oh, don't worry." He chuckled as he kissed down his neck, smirking when a noise finally escaped Bakanda's mouth.

The older's breathing quickened. He had to admit that he was a bit weakened by the rabbit's skills in this area. His belt was loosened and Lavi was playing with him, making him wait by playing with his abdomen. _He was gonna do it! He was actually gonna 'teach him a lesson'! No. I can't let it-This has happened before. They've done this plenty of times to know- I won't let him win- _Kanda's legs gave out as he pushed Lavi to the floor. He fell on top and smirked evilly when he saw the other's astonished face.

"Yu-"

"Shh." He was trying to be seductive. He didn't have to be good because his looks were enough to give Lavi a whole new set of perverted visions. _You're not gonna beat me just yet. _He knew he'd have to do something especially good. Both Lavi and Allen were hard to win over when it came to this. How he knew this? He had no idea. He could just tell-especially Allen. He was worse than Lavi.

The boy pushed his bangs back as he leaned in for another kiss. It was the same forced one, but this time he dominated, his determination as strong as ever. Their lips parted, Kanda moving to his neck as he unbuckled Lavi's belt slowly. It all went smoothly, the older winning other over just by licking his neck, leave small little nibbles until he bit it one last time harshly making Lavi curse under his breath.

Lavi jerked up when a hand caressed his cock, doing nothing, but touching. The rabbit wanted nothing more than to let Kanda take him at this possible moment and having his harsh superior play with _him _instead of the other way around he felt as if he had been through withdrawals for not making fun of him sooner. He felt proud that Kanda had won him over. "Y-Yu~" He laughed breathlessly and Kanda smirked.

_Phase 1: Breathless_

_**Complete **_

Said boy leaned down, wanting to hear his plea to continue. He felt dirty at that second from doing this sort of thing with a boy and in the best place the do it: a school hallway, but he had no concern for it at the moment, only wanting to know that he had been right all along. Kanda readjusted himself, getting in between the boy's legs as if he were going to start with the hardcore stuff. "Hmm?" Slowly he let a finger slide in through Lavi's entrance and the boy stiffened, grunting breathlessly. "Did you want to say something to me?"

_Phase 2: Entrance _

_**Granted **_

"I-uh," Of course he was sure it was hard to say anything in his position, but he was gonna force it out of him no matter what.

Kanda leaned forward and breathed against his neck and slid in finger number two. "I won't go on any further if you don't say it."

He could feel the heat that was emitting from Lavi's cheeks and he just had to give him sympathy. Was he really that damn good? The red head whined, feeling the two fingers go out slightly. He was so close to a freakin' orgasm it'd be a shame if it just stayed there. "I was wr-You're…"

"-Am _what_?"

Lavi grunted once more, feeling that he was already coming when he forced out the word 'seme' before sighing in relief that he finished before Kanda withdrew. Ugh, in order to force the 'truth' out of him he had to get himself dirty. Doesn't that suck? Lavi groaned, hating the fact that he'd have to leave school a little earlier than intended to clean himself off. He'd have to sneak to his dorm room if school was still in session, but he was a master at that and had no problem getting past the principal on guard.

Kanda stood up after wiping the cum on the floor.

_Phase 3: Confession _

_**Accomplished **_

But he couldn't celebrate yet. There was yet another challenge he'd have to face before he could declare himself the winner.

_Allen Walker. _

**Part one end cause I didn't feel like writing part two in for the fact that I'm sure it'll take me forever to put this story up. It was hard enough to write that and I'm sure it's crappy as it is. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Sorry if some parts aren't clear. I get a lot that I'm not very good with writing about giving hand jobs-or-something… So I wrote this because my infonet wasn't working and couldn't work on my Death Note one. I haven't written a Man fic in two years so I thought it was about time I wrote one again. Never written a KandaxLavi, Allen one before though. Wasn't really into BL back in freshman year. **

**Enough talking. **

**So, I know guys that there are a lot of errors. I may not be sure where they are, but they're there so please don't tell me. Tell me how I did. No rude comments either. I can't take those. Um… part two… I have no idea when it'll be up. Maybe never. If I get enough reviews it'll push me down to the path of completion. So thanks for reading. **


End file.
